Some Sort of Game
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: He laughed, "Sorry Rae, I can’t do that until night.” She frowned, “What kind of weird game am I being the guinea pig of?” Beast Boy sends Raven a foreign language that she doesn't know. She can't get help, and she's running out of time. Fluff, oneshot


Raven signed into her e-mail account. There was something from Beast Boy:

_

* * *

_

Hey Raven! Just wanted to tell you something!

_Σ' αγαπώ._

_Sorry, but no hints or clues from anyone! YOU have to figure out what it means!_

_Bye! ~BB_

* * *

She sighed. Why was he being so frustrating?!

"Better get to work," she said, walking over to her bookcase. There was a low decrease in crime recently, ever since they had defeated Slade…again. Hopefully _this_ time he won't come back and help Trigon rule the world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Raven, did you get my e-mail?" Beast Boy asked as she walked into the Common Room. She needed caffeine, and she wasn't a coffee person.

"Yes. Why are you sending me on a wild goose chase over something I can't read?" Raven said, getting a mug out of the cabinet.

Cyborg's mouth dropped open and he slowly moved his head from the video game to look at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy laughed, "I did."

"Dude!" Cyborg said.

"Dude, I just passed you," Beast Boy said, Cyborg's vision turned back to the game, where the green car was in front of a virtual version of the T-car.

"No!" Cyborg said, trying to move ahead.

If Cyborg knew…who else did? And did they know what it meant?

_Right, no clues or hints from anyone_, she thought, getting her tea and going back to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked out an hour later to go to the library. What did Beast Boy say? Probably something stupid like asking if she wanted to play video games.

She walked into the library and stopped near the desk.

"Do you have anything about languages?" she asked the librarian.

"Sorry, checked the last one out to a young man," she said.

"Can I see who it is?" The librarian nodded and handed her a tab.

_Garfield Mark Logan_.

"Thanks anyway," Raven called over her shoulder as she walked out. The librarian sighed.

"She is so clueless."

Raven had only one other resource and it was nearly sun down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked back to her room, but before bumped into Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven. Did ya figure it out yet?" he asked, ruffling his green hair.

She sighed, "No. Why don't you just tell me?"

He laughed, "Sorry Rae, I can't do that until night."

She frowned, "What kind of weird game am I being the guinea pig of?"

He laughed again and walked out. She sighed as she walked into her room. She walked over to her dresser and took a deep breath before picking up her mirror.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

She landed on her feet on the barren ground

"Raven's back!!" Happy said, dancing around the blue cloaked girl. Raven sighed.

"Happy, where's Knowledge?" she asked.

"I have no idea!" Happy said, stopping in front of her.

"Wonderful," Raven sighed walking along with Happy bouncing along behind her.

"C'mon RAAAAVEEEEN!!! Let's do something!!"

"I can't, I'm on a deadline."

"Since when did you work in an office?" Bravery asked.

"I didn't, it's an e-mail that's driving me insane."

"Oh! The one BB sent you!" Happy said.

"Yeah, now can you be quiet? I'm trying to-"

"Think?" Knowledge asked from behind her.

"Hey. Can you help me?" Raven asked.

"I'll try," Knowledge nodded.

"Do you know languages?"

"I only know what you know Raven. I just keep it stored a lot better than…them," she said, pointing at Bravery and Happy.

"Raven, c'mon, let's do something!" Happy cried again.

"What time is it?" Raven asked Knowledge.

"Eight," she said without hesitation. Raven sighed.

"Some other time, Happy," she said, walking back to get out.

"Aw…" Happy said before perking up again.

"Come back soon!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beast Boy, can you tell me now?" Raven asked. She knocked on his door again and sighed. She walked back to her room to find a Sticky Note.

_

* * *

_

You didn't figure it out, did you? I'm disappointed. Well, I promised, so go up to the roof! Now! What are you doing still reading this!? Go! Run! Fly! Teleport! Go!

* * *

Raven sighed as she walked in the direction towards the stairs up to the roof. She'd been sighing a lot lately.

She opened the door and stopped when she didn't see anyone.

_How old was that note? He could've gotten tired of waiting and went back to his room. His is a heavy sleeper, so he probably didn't hear me knocking_, Raven thought. But she NEEDED to know what it meant!

"Hey Rae," she heard from behind her. She turned around and saw Beast Boy. He had gotten taller, so she had to look up a little now.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" she asked.

He smiled, "Nope."

She sighed, "Of course. Now…could you tell me what it said?"

He laughed, "C'mon, Raven, you can do better than that!"

She arched an eyebrow, "Do better than what?"

"C'mon Raven, ya gotta say 'please'."

She sighed, "_Please_?"

"Say it like ya mean it."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. He laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. But only if you promise not to hurt me."

She stared at him for a minute, "I promise."

He sighed, "It said…'I love you.'"

Raven stared at him, her eyes wide. He walked over to her and kissed her. If her eyes could get any bigger, they would've.

Beast Boy stopped and looked at her, staring into her eyes. She smiled slightly and hugged him.

"Ya know, even though you tried figuring all this out on your own…there's this thing called the 'Internet' that has translators on it," Beast Boy said.

Raven pulled back and looked at him.

"What? You didn't think I actually _knew_ Greek did you?" he asked innocently.

She blinked, "Really? It was Greek?"

Beast Boy chuckled and kissed her again.

* * *

**And that's it! I've been on a shortage of fluff lately. I'm so proud of myself! I promised myself I wouldn't cry. *sniff* *sniff* keep it together girl...Ah, who am I kidding? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA it's so fluffy that it makes cotton candy look like bricks!! AHHHH I love it!! Hope you like it, review, no flames. Flames will be deleted and fed to my fishy Moo. He eats flamers like you people for breakfast.**


End file.
